


There's A Chance We Could Make It Now

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've always been close. Nothing like this until now, but close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Chance We Could Make It Now

**Author's Note:**

> While writing, I pictured Lucifer around 16 and Michael to be about 17, hence the underage warning, but you may mentally set their ages as you wish.

Michael knows this shouldn't be happening. Lucifer is his little brother, for fuck's sake. But in this moment that isn't stopping him from being /painfully/ hard in his jeans as he licks into a mouth he never thought he would be allowed to kiss.

It had been obvious that Lucifer had gotten into Dad's liquor cabinet when he stumbled into Michael's room, eyes still puffy from crying and a forced smile on his face. "She left me, Mikey," Lucifer chuckled humorlessly as he sat next to Michael on the bed and buried his face in his brother's shoulder.

They've always been close. Nothing like this until now, but close. And Michael is lying if he says he never thought about it before. But there is a difference between thinking about something and doing it. And they are most certainly doing something as Lucifer ruts against Michael's thigh desperately.

"She left me. For Uriel. You know what we call that kid? Urinal. She left me for fucking /Urinal/." Lucifer tried to muffle a sob in Michael's shoulder, but failed and only sobbed harder as he felt a familiar arm wrap around his shoulders.

Both brothers try to undress each other, making needy noises against each other's mouths. Michael has never been so glad his bed is in the corner against the outside wall as he prays his other brothers don't hear the sounds he's making as Lucifer successfully frees his throbbing cock from his jeans and wraps a hand around it.

"If she couldn't see how lucky she was to have you, you're better off without her." Michael forced a smile, hating to see his brother like this. 

Michael damn near bites through his lip to stifle the moan Lucifer pulls from him as his brother strokes his cock with one hand and pushes down both their pants and underwear with the other, grinding together skin to skin.

Lucifer shook his head, sobbing again against Michael's shoulder. "I can't seem to keep a girl. There's gotta be something wrong with me."

It feels like too much, like they're going to burst and take the world with them, but they hold on to each other tighter, trying to make the sensations last.

Michael pulled away and turned Lucifer's head so they were looking into each other's eyes. He swallowed hard, cupping his brother's cheek. "There's nothing wrong with you. Nothing. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Lucifer rubs his thumb over the head of Michael's cock, spreading just a little slickness and making his hand glide easier as he nips at his brother's lips.

"Anyone?" Lucifer asked after a moment of staring back at his brother, sniffling as he came down from his sobbing fit.

Michael wonders if Lucifer has felt anything close to this before. He knows his little brother has had girlfriends. Did he have boyfriends in secret? Has anyone ever held Lucifer's cock in their unworthy hand and stroked him until he saw stars? Has he ever been with anyone like /this/?

"Yeah, anyone." Michael smiled at his brother, running a thumb over his cheek, wiping away the dampness from a trail of tears.

Michael finally snakes his hand down to grip Lucifer's cock tightly, although he wants it inside him or in his mouth. He wants to devour Lucifer whole and let him do the same, but he'll settle for the urgent, fumbling touches tonight.

Lucifer's gaze flicked to Michael's lips then back to his eyes as he bit his own lip for a moment before speaking. "Even you?"

A harsh buck of Lucifer's hips sends the bed rocking and the headboard makes contact wit the wall. Michael's other hand snaps to his brother's hip, gripping it tight enough to bruise with hopes that it will be enough to still him.

Michael made a confused face for a moment, his own gaze drifting to Lucifer's bitten lip then back into his blue eyes, before nodding slowly. "Yeah. If I could find someone like you I'd be damned lucky, Lucifer."

Lucifer has no idea that Michael has dreamed of this, that this wasn't just him giving in to his brother's pleading. The thought had never crossed Lucifer's mind until he was sitting alone and heartbroken at the kitchen table, but he knew he'd never be able to clear the thought without at least trying, not once it had rooted itself.

The brothers sat looking at each other for a long moment before Lucifer leaned in and pressed his lips against Michael's.

The bed makes a loud creek and both Michael and Lucifer still, just long enough to listen for sounds of life elsewhere in the house. They resume bucking into each other's hands after only a few seconds, being too desperate to stay immobile for much longer.

Michael kissed back like it was the most right and natural thing in the world until his brain caught up with him and he jerked back. "Lucifer!?"

The light, tingly buzz that Lucifer gained from a few swallows straight from the liquor bottle had started fading even as he went up the stairs to talk with Michael, and now it is replaced completely with an electric buzz prickling under his skin, intensifying at every point of contact with his brother.

Lucifer chased after his brother's lips "Please..."

Michael pulls his hand away from Lucifer's cock, causing him to have to swallow a whine that is louder than is really safe before shifting Lucifer's hips against his own and slotting them together so that they slid against each other and the crease of their thighs.

Reluctantly, Michael pulled back further. "We can't, we're brothers."

Lucifer tries to find words for the sensation, but he can't even think as he pulls his hand away and all there is his him and his brother quickly pushing each other closer and closer to the edge with only the movements of their hips.

"I know, but I want it anyway." Lucifer leaned in to try and kiss Michael again.

Lucifer's hand slips under Michael's shirt to splay possessively across his chest, feeling his heart pound.

Michael pulled away again, but just barely. "Lucifer..."

Michael's hips arch off the bed, lifting Lucifer slightly, as he tries to gain just a little more friction, fisting one hand in his brother's hair and the other in the sheet.

Lucifer looked into Michael's eyes again. "Michael, I want this. I want you. You're the only one who won't leave me. You won't leave me, right?"

A desperate sound escapes from Michael's throat as his eyes lock with Lucifer's and go wide and his cock pulses, spurting come out over himself with every shock that travels through is body.

Michael cupped Lucifer's face with both his hands and leaned in close. "I'd never leave you. Never."

"Michael!" Lucifer whispers just loud enough for his brother to hear as he spills against him, sliding through his brother's come as he bucks through his own orgasm.

Both brothers leaned in to meet each other's lips, slow and soft at first, their hands exploring each other with gentle touches. Soon the kisses began to deepen and they pressed closer together, tangling into something both desperately wanted but could barely comprehend.

Michael presses kisses laced with "I love you"s into Lucifer's skin and Lucifer returns each one in kind. They know they'll have to pull apart soon, clean up the sticky mess and and curl up in their own beds alone to sleep. But for now they lie together in contentment, leaving anything that isn't themselves and the soft touches they share for another moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had been kicking around my harddrive forever because I kept waffling about the alternating paragraph stylistic choice, but after finding it again and rereading it this morning, I fell in love with it again and decided to post with little care as to what others feel about it, but hopefully people like it anyway.
> 
> Title from "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness. Because I've become a person who searches their music library for song lyrics to come up with titles now.


End file.
